Alchemy In Cross Academy
by frozen icewolf
Summary: When Edward Elric receives a mission to find out what is happening in Cross Academy, he has to enroll in the school as a student in the Day Class. Little does he know that the academy has a dangerous secret that's just waiting to slip out.
1. Cross Academy, Here We Come!

Note: This is my first fanfic. _EVER._Please don't get angry if it's not what you like. I'll improve over time. Thank you and enjoy!

**REVISED VERSION! After I re-looked it over, I realized that it could have been written a lot better (I still do) and this was probably the reason why I couldn't find the passion to continue. I hadn't started with a direct plot in mind, and I hope that by editing a whole bunch, the overall story will be a heck of a lot better. And I changed the rating to T, instead of K+, just as a caution. _Thanks for all who have reviewed and favorited and followed. It is because of you that I decided to try this fanfic once again._**

* * *

><p>Date Re-Published: September 2, 2014<p>

Word Count (excluding author notes): 2,977

Pages: 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Cross Academy, Here We Come!<strong>

_He was standing in complete white. It seemed endless: every direction began and ended with white. It was disorienting, and he blinked a few times, attempting to block out the overwhelming brightness._ _Where in the world was he?_

_Immediately his thoughts went to his brother. Was he safe? He couldn't remember the last time he had saw his younger sibling. Panicking, he immediately set off…_

_But then almost just as quickly stopped. Where was he going anyway? He frowned and glanced once more at his surroundings. Something seemed strange, almost familiar in a way. He couldn't place it, but he knew it wasn't something good._

_A sudden realization came to him. He had been there before...but where exactly was "there"? He couldn't spot a single shape or life form-there was almost an eerie sense of déjà vu. The entire place seemed unrealistic._

_Unnatural. _

_Suddenly, everything just clicked_. _It all made sense. But if that was true, if he was really there of all places...than where was _it?

_He had to get out of there._

_A cruel laugh came from behind him. The familiarity sent shivers down his spine. _

_He spun around, heart thumping wildly, and came face to face with-_

"ED!"

Gasping, the teen shot up and immediately hit his head against something hard. Edward Elric sat back and groaned, holding his forehead. He glared. "What was that for?" he questioned, hiding the fact that he was actually thankful for the rude wake up call.

"Sorry, Brother, but the Colonel just called," apologized the familiar voice of Alphonse.

The older sibling grumbled, and pushed himself from the bed. "What for?" he asked, throwing on clean clothes in record time.

"You've got a new mission."

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock.<em>

Silence.

The blonde teenager on the other side of the door scowled. He briefly considered kicking the stupid door down.

_POUND._

"Oh sorry, come in!"

Edward huffed in irritation, and pushed the oversized doors open. He was greeted by the very familiar sight of papers stacked upon piles of even more papers-only this time it wasn't limited to the desk stationed at the far back of the room.

"Who is it?" questioned Colonel Roy Mustang, not bothering to look up from his 'work'.

Edward could feel his frustration rise even further-something that happened quite often while in the Colonel's presence. He stomped over to the desk, albeit slower than intended due to the mountains of paperwork, and knocked over a large stack on top of the desk.

The Flame Alchemist finally lifted his head to the sound of fluttering papers. He sighed, and placed his pen down for the moment, before casually leaning back in his chair. "Well, hello Fullmetal! I thought it was you, but being so short and all, I couldn't really see anything to confirm that."

Edward's face immediately turned red with anger, and he leaned forward, spitting in his superior's face. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN OVER A POPPY SEED?!" he roared.

Roy only smirked. He picked up his pen and signed another form with a flourish, and then looked back up at Edward. "By the way, I have a new mission for you."

Edward backed up, the color in his face receding to normal. He nodded for the Colonel to continue.

"I have enrolled you in a school called Cross Academy," Roy began. "You are a part of the Day Class. I couldn't enroll Alphonse for obvious reasons, so you'll be the only one going."

Edward frowned, but knew that arguing would do him no good. Besides, there had been plenty of times when he had taken solo missions. "The Day Class?"

Roy nodded. "There is both a Day Class and a Night Class, although I don't know the reason why. But you are being sent there to investigate. Apparently there have been some strange issues occurring, and your mission is to find who is behind all of this. It shouldn't be too hard, but there is reason to believe that a Philosopher's Stone is at work here."

Edward stepped closer, intrigued. "So what do I do once I've found this guy?"

"Just figure out his identity," the other alchemist confirmed. "Do _not_ engage with him, understand? It doesn't matter if you've got a 100% chance of snatching the Stone, you _will not get near him_. Am I clear?"

Edward frowned. _Why...?_ he thought to himself. Aloud, he muttered a reluctant, "yeah".

Roy eyed him for a minute, before deciding that he would have to trust the blonde.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon at"–he paused and shuffled through a pile of papers to his right before yanking a sheet from the middle and scanning it–"2'o clock sharp. Don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it," snorted Edward. In a more serious manner, he added, "But why so soon?"

Roy shrugged. "I don't have the details." The response was rather vague and Edward narrowed his eyes. He could detect the lie, but he didn't question it.

"Whatever."

Edward turned his back and briskly walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>When Edward arrived back to the hotel, Alphonse immediately pestered him for details.<p>

"So what's the mission? Where are we going?"

Grimacing, Edward knew his brother was going to be very disappointed-an understatement-but it couldn't be helped. "Mustang said that I'm the only one going. I have to attend a school, and the armor is a little too strange, apparently."

Even though Alphonse didn't have a human body, his dismay was clearly expressed. "Isn't there another way?"

The older sibling put a comforting hand on Alphonse's arm. "I'll only be away for a short amount of time. I just have to find this guy's identity. It shouldn't be too hard."

Alphonse sighed. "I just worry for you, Brother."

Edward smirked. "Hey, shouldn't that be my job? I'll be fine." Alphonse sent him a wary glance, but eventually decided to drop the topic.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed quickly, and Edward soon found himself waving goodbye to his brother, and departing from Central along with his driver, Jean Havoc.<p>

During the ride, Edward and Jean began to chat about Cross Academy. According to what information the military had collected, the Night Class and the Day Class seemed to be kept separate. They only crossed each other's paths while the Night Class students were coming out of the Moon Dormitory for their own classes, at twilight.

To Edward's surprise, there was something called the Disciplinary Committee, although there were only two people who were in it: the headmaster's daughter, Yuki Cross, and Zero Kiryu. Their job was to help keep the Day Class and the Night Class separate. Apparently, the Day Class students were obsessed with the Night Class-enough that they would do anything to even see them.

Over all, it seemed like a typical high school. _Maybe this will be harder than I thought,_ Edward thought.

The two military members arrived at the academy a few hours before the sun began to set. Havoc wished Edward good luck on the assignment, before quickly leaving the driveway.

Edward turned towards the main building of the school, carrying his suitcase. He entered, and looked around, trying to determine where the Headmaster would be. Noticing the stairs, he began to walk up them, dragging his suitcase behind him.

He managed to climb up a few steps before someone snatched his luggage out of his hands. Edward's head snapped up, and immediately met gazes with a boy, about his age, with silver hair, and lavender eyes. The alchemist frowned, and tried to reach around him to grab his suitcase. "Hey, can I have that back?"

The teenager rolled his eyes with annoyance, and began rapidly climbing up the remaining flights of stairs, as if it was normal to carry a twenty kilogram* suitcase that quickly. Edward blinked in shock, taking a second to recover, before bolting up the stairs after the other teen.

He was lead to a room, and one of the first things he saw was a man with light brown hair tied in a ponytail and glasses. The man was sitting at a desk, and Edward knew it had to be the Headmaster, Kaien Cross.

As Edward entered, the Headmaster looked up and smiled. "Hello!" he greeted cheerfully. "Edward Elric, am I right?"

Edward nodded. "Yes," he replied, not bothering with an added 'sir' at the end.

The Headmaster's grin widened. "Well, then! It's a bit late right now, so the tour will have to come tomorrow. Is that alright?"

The blonde alchemist nodded again. "You're rooming with someone named Dave Goodman. Room Number 53, Sun Dormitory." The Headmaster shifted his attention to the silver-haired teen who had grabbed Edward's luggage. "Zero, can you show him to the dorms?"

Edward took the key the Headmaster handed him. The other teenager-Zero-jerked his head toward the door, telling him to follow. Edward had to exit the main building, and walk on a rather long path to the Sun Dormitory. He noticed that behind the main building, there was a fork in the road, and the right path was probably for the Moon Dormitory.

They arrived, and Zero lead Edward up two flights of stairs before turning left down a hallway, and stopping at the last door. He turned toward the shorter blonde, and finally spoke. "This is your room. I'll be in the small building to the right of the entrance way. Contact me if there's an emergency. Otherwise, just ask your roommate." Then he dropped Edward's suitcase on the ground. "Dinner will be at 6:30 in the main building." He turned and left.

Edward raised an eyebrow-Zero sure was blunt-and quietly took out his key and opened the door.

The room was larger than expected, with the walls painted a dark orange, and the floor covered in a fluffy, maroon carpet. There were two beds, both snuggled close to the walls, with a window in between them. One was messy, and obviously recently slept in, while the other was just made. Overall, the room was better than Edward had imagined.

A sudden noise came from the bathroom, and Edward turned to see a boy opening the door. He had dark brown hair, dripping with water-most likely from a shower. The boy grinned at him. "Hey, you're the new kid! Welcome, I'm Dave!" he said enthusiastically.

"I'm Edward."

Dave turned and pointed at the clean bed. "That's yours. I'm sorry if my stuff is everywhere, but I didn't have a chance to clean up, and your enrollment was pretty sudden."

"That's fine. I was homeschooled until now, and my only teacher ended up quitting on me in the middle of the curriculum," Edward lied.

Dave gaped openly. "That sucks, dude," he replied sympathetically. "Anyway, we have dinner in about an hour, so I'd recommend changing into your uniform." He frowned. "You have it right?"

Edward nodded. He never liked wearing uniforms, and he had refused to use the military one, but it was "for the sake of the mission", as the Colonel had put it.

After a quick shower, Edward changed into the black uniform of the Day Class, and walked with Dave to the main building for dinner.

"You'll probably be given the tour tomorrow so you know how to get around," explained Dave. "And then you'll be given a choice in classes. Of course, you still have to take English, History and other mandatory classes. But there are some really cool extra curricular classes that you should try."

As Dave explained all the classes, and which teachers he should try and avoid, Edward studied his surroundings. It seemed like the Sun Dorm and the Moon Dorm were a good distance away from each other. He wondered why they didn't just sleep in the same place. In addition, there were also Dorm Gates, which closed during curfew hours.

Then the main building, where they were headed now, was where almost everything was-the classrooms, cafeteria, library, Headmaster's Office, etc.

When the two boys arrived at the cafeteria, it was already packed with students. Edward, being shorter than most, could barely see where anything was. Dave had to lead him through the throng of people to the back of the line. It was moving fast, considering the amount of people waiting.

Once the food was served, Edward and Dave headed to a small table, nearest to the corner of the cafeteria.

"This is where I normally sit," Dave told the blonde alchemist through bites of his meal. Edward frowned, looking around.

"Who else sits here with you?" he questioned.

Dave grimaced. "No one, really. Apparently I talk too much, and nobody wants to hang out with me. The last roommate I had left because of me."

Edward's eyes widened slightly. "I'm sorry…" he replied, not really knowing what else to say.

His roommate shrugged, seemingly nonchalant, but his usually bright hazel eyes were cast downward. "I mean, he was a jerk anyway. Always acted like he owned the world. Constantly pissed me off."

"I know that feeling." Edward smirked, reminded of a certain raven-haired alchemist.

"So why are you wearing gloves, anyway?" questioned Dave.

Edward froze. He hadn't thought of a good excuse for that. It wasn't like he could just reveal his automail. That would cause an uproar around the school, and drag attention to him that would only hinder the mission.

"Uh…" he responded lamely. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and his head snapped around. A girl with large brown-red eyes was grinning at him. Edward stared at her, and pulled back abruptly.

The girl didn't seem very bothered by his actions, and held her hand out. "You're Edward Elric! Hi, I'm Yuki Cross. I'll be your tour guide tomorrow."

Edward relaxed, recognizing the name. "The Headmaster's daughter, right?" he questioned, shaking her hand.

Yuki nodded, and then motioned to the spot next to him. "Can I sit here?"

The blonde looked back at Dave, to make sure he was alright with it. Dave shrugged, and gestured for Yuki to sit.

Yuki turned, and called for someone else to come over. As the figure appeared, Edward immediately recognized him to be Zero.

_I shouldn't be surprised._ Edward mused. _They're the only two in the Disciplinary Committee._ _That would have to mean they were pretty close._

Zero sat down on the other side of Yuki. He didn't look very happy to be there.

"So, Edward, what sort of classes are you thinking of?" began Yuki.

The conversation started with regular school questions, and then started to branch off into other non-related topics. Soon enough, they were all engaged in a deep conversation. Yuki and Edward somehow got into a rather explosive argument about the dreaded subject of _milk_ while Dave cheered them on. Zero, who had been silent the entire time, merely watched.

"You know, I bet the only reason why you're so _short_ at this age is because you never drink milk!" Yuki insulted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN WITH THE STRONGEST MAGNIFYING GLASS JUST BECAUSE HE DOESN'T DRINK HIS MILK?!" he ranted.

Dave winced. "Ouch, Yuki. I think you hit a nerve there." Said girl turned and glared.

"And just whose side are you on?" she growled.

Dave put his hands up in surrender. "Don't get mad at the bystander. I'm simply stating the facts."

Yuki scoffed and turned back to Edward. "Don't you know that milk is rich in calcium?"

Edward had a pretty good idea where this was going.

She continued. "And that means it affects bone health and therefore it's also most likely the only hope you have of growing any taller."

The alchemist twitched as he was reminded of his childhood friend-Winry Rockbell. _If only I had been warned that Winry's double would be here...I wouldn't have taken this mission in the first place!_

Edward knew that if this girl was anything like Winry, she would have some kind of dangerous weapon and if provoked, wouldn't mind pulling it out. Still, he couldn't help but yell back, "WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT TO DRINK SOME WHITE LIQUID SECRETED FROM A COW?!"

"Burn!" Dave shouted. Edward was grateful that Yuki's wrath wouldn't be focused on him, but he felt bad for his friend. Obviously he had not been exposed to any violent girls-or girls in general.

Yuki turned towards Dave with a menacing aura, and this time he shrunk down in his seat. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but a monotone voice cut through the fierce bickering.

"I can see you're having a ton of fun with these two"-cue death-glare at said boys-"but we have a job to do." Abruptly Zero stood up and grabbed the girl's wrist with an iron grip.

Despite being dragged out against her will, Yuki managed to give Edward and Dave one last grin before disappearing out of sight.

Just then Edward realized that the cafeteria was emptied. His jaw nearly dropped. How long had they been there? He turned back to Dave, who simply smirked at him-for what reason, he had no clue.

They walked in a comfortable silence back to the Sun Dormitory.

* * *

><p>Edward let out a long sigh, staring at the pitch black ceiling. Dave had long since fallen asleep.<p>

He closed his eyes and rested his left hand on his forehead. He could almost pretend that he was just a normal kid attending Cross Academy, laughing and arguing with his friends. He could imagine exactly what it would be like. It would be so simple to forget his mission.

_I made a promise that I have to keep, _Edward reminded himself. His automail hand clenched his blankets.

_But someday…_

* * *

><p>* Twenty kilograms is equal to about 44 pounds.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I really hope you enjoyed the revised version-I am much more proud of it than the first version. To previous readers: I'm sorry that it is going to be changed a lot, I think I'm going to try lengthening the time Edward bonds with the characters. I wrote the first few chapters of this story nearly three years ago! Geez...Anyway, I have written a good portion of the other chapters, so updates will be more constant.<p>

To new readers: Thanks for reading this far! I really hope you have liked it enough to continue reading the next chapter...and the chapter after that...ha.

But in all seriousness I love you guys. If it hadn't been for your kind reviews (I must have read them about 20 times now) and follows and favorites I probably wouldn't have ever considered continuing this story.

**THANK YOU!**


	2. A Bit of Touring And Suspicion?

Note: Hello, there! Surprised I'm not dead? I am too. :) Here's another chapter: Chapter 2! ENJOY By the way, I'm really sorry if any of the characters seem too OOC (Out Of Character). Please tell me if I can change anything. Thanks!

**Revised Edition: If you haven't read the revised first chapter I would highly suggest you read that first. This version is very different from the previous one. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Date Re-Published: December 19, 2014<p>

Word Count: 2,813

Pages: 7 1/2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Bit of Touring and...Suspicion?<strong>

The lovely bright sun rays of a beautiful morning greeted Edward like a slap in the face. _Who came up with the idea of shining a freaking flashlight in front of my face?_

Coming to his senses, he quickly realized that it was his roommate, Dave, who had pulled back the curtains of the single window. The sun's rays were just strong enough to pierce through, and unfortunately for Edward, the light shone itself directly on his face.

Despite wanting very badly to hide under his covers like any reasonable person, Edward painstakingly forced himself to slide out from beneath the warm sheets and stumble into the bathroom to change.

Dave probably thought it was strange that Edward would change his clothes out of sight-they were both male, after all-but thankfully he hadn't asked. Edward hoped it would stay that way, because he couldn't think of an excuse that the other boy would actually believe.

As Edward exited the restroom, he noticed that Dave had flopped back into his bed. Apparently he hadn't been able to resist the luxury of sleep.

Groaning, the blonde alchemist made his way over to his roommate and gently shook his shoulder. Dave opened his mouth, but instead of saying something as Edward had expected, a loud snore came from it. Edward frowned, and yanked on his arm with no results.

A glance at the clock told him that they had ten minutes until breakfast began. _I'll wait another five minutes and if he doesn't wake up, I'll resort to more drastic measures._

Five minutes later, and Edward promptly walked over to the fridge located in a corner of the room.* He opened it, and ignoring the sudden breeze of cold air into his face, gingerly took out the ice cube tray and popped out a couple of ice cubes. Edward replaced the tray, shut the door, and made his way over to the snoring Dave.

Edward grimaced, but without hesitation, he grabbed the neckline of his roommate's pajamas and dropped the chunks of frozen water, before swiping his school bag off the ground and making a beeline for the door. He slammed it shut and sprinted to the stairwell, leaping over the stairs three at a time.

He could still hear the girlish scream ringing in his ears.

* * *

><p>Edward made a point of carefully avoiding Dave for the entire meal. When breakfast was finished, he quickly made his way over to where Yuki and Zero sat together.<p>

"Good morning!" greeted Yuki. Zero just grumbled incoherently beside the brown-haired girl.

"I think I'm ready for that tour," Edward replied, grinning. Yuki smiled back and muttered something to Zero before grabbing the blonde teen's arm and leading him outside.

**The first place they went to was the Main Gate, where Edward had entered the day before. Yuki explained that nobody could go outside without special permission from a teacher, or from the Headmaster.

"I sometimes go outside on errands with Zero," Yuki added.

Edward nodded and smiled as they walked around, occasionally asking a few questions. But the gears were whirling in his head, and questions that he desperately needed answers to were rushing through his mind.

_It makes sense that the Main Gate would be closed during class times, so that nobody ended up sneaking outside. But for me, that could pose a large problem. I'm a student, and therefore restricted by the rules-meaning if my target ended up leaving the Academy's grounds, I would be forced to wait until classes were over, and that gives the enemy a lot of free time._

The alchemist bit his lip in frustration.

_If I was desperate enough I could go under the cover of darkness. The forest is out of the question-it becomes dangerous at night and I have no idea _what _lurks around. But that leaves me with the problem of getting through the dorm gates, which would be locked. Alchemy would work, but there's a high possibility that it would be too flashy and someone would spot me. And even if I somehow got through the gates, I'd have to pass the main building, where the Night Class students are attending. It would be very risky, and most likely, a student would end up reporting me to the Headmaster or something._

Edward groaned, slowly realizing that tracking down somebody would be nearly impossible, especially since he wasn't someone with special privileges...like Yuki. He froze, and an idea began forming, but before he could think anymore on it, a hand on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts. He turned, and noticed that Yuki was staring at him with a worried expression.

"Edward? Are you okay? You've been muttering and pacing…"

Edward flashed her a fake grin. "I'm fine. I was just thinking. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

The brunette gave him a you-can't-fool-me look. Edward just smirked, and pointed at a random plant that the Academy had been growing in their enormous garden.

"So what is that?"

And the incident was forgotten.

* * *

><p>The tour lasted until lunch time, and the alchemist had gained a considerable amount of knowledge about the physical layout of the entire campus. Yuki was very kind and answered all of Edward's questions, even if they seemed a bit strange. He was quite thankful that it was Yuki who had decided to give him the tour instead of the rather moody Zero. The silver-haired teen would've jumped on a hidden meaning behind Edward's questions and that would leave Edward with the difficult job of convincing Zero he <em>wasn't<em> going to kill somebody.

He had been lucky.

Unfortunately, Edward's luck seemed to have disappeared because as he was getting on line for his food, Dave ended up directly behind him.

The blonde tried to discreetly ignore his roommate, but he felt a tap on his arm, and was forced to slowly turn his head to look into large, watery hazel-wait, _what_?

With a jolt, Edward realized that Dave looked like he was about burst into tears.

_Oh shit!_ Edward panicked. Abandoning his place in line, he immediately dragged Dave to a small, relatively seclusive corner.

"Hey, I'm really sorry I had to-" he began.

"No, don't apologize, it was my fault!"

Edward froze. _What?_

"I must've been bothering you snoring or whatever, I didn't mean it, I swear! I'll buy you ear plugs-whatever you need-just please don't switch rooms!" Dave blurted out so quickly that Edward could barely make out what he was saying.

"Snoring? Earplugs? Hold on I-"

"Yeah, I think I have some in the room, actually. Do you-"

The alchemist gripped Dave's shoulders, shutting the other boy up. "Hey, I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything."

Dave was silent.

Edward sighed. "You know, not many people like waking up really early, especially for a school day. I'm not exactly your morning person either. I just wanted to apologize for the ice thing...I'm not very experienced in having a roommate and I can't remember the last time I had to wake someone up. I suppose I could have thought of a smarter way of doing it, but it was the quickest way I could think of at the moment."

Edward's words brought up memories of his little brother. Alphonse couldn't sleep because he was just a soul attached to armor. And while that could be an advantage in some cases, it was also time spent in the dark and alone. It was another reason that spurred Edward's determination to find a way to get his brother's body back.

Dave blinked, and the blonde waited for the words to sink in before he continued. "I also shouldn't have run out the door, but I saw it as a joke and thought you would come chasing after me. That's why avoided you during breakfast, too."

Edward saw Dave's eyes widen as he began to understand. Edward let his hands fall back to his sides and gave Dave a smirk.

A few moments of silence settled between the two before they both burst out into laughter.

Dave clapped a hand on Edward's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry for overreacting. Thanks for knocking some sense into me."

Edward just brushed the apology away. "Nah, you don't have to apologize. I should be the one saying sorry...although I'm not really sure I'd mean it. I'm pretty sure your screech could be heard from the Moon Dormitory," he teased.

Dave glared. "Was it really that bad?"

The blonde smirked. "You sounded like a seven year old girl-what do you think?"

* * *

><p>After lunch, Edward met up with Yuki again to discuss his classes for the remainder of the year. It wasn't very hard for him to choose what he wanted, but it was a time-consuming process, with all the other factors added in. How many kids were already attending, what times they were at, where they were located-the main building was huge, and it was easy for anyone to get lost.<p>

Luckily, Yuki managed to get him into most of the classes he wanted. Many of them were purposely science-based, something that he excelled at. He had a mission to do and he couldn't let _homework_ hinder that.

In addition, there were a good amount of classes who at least had either Dave, Yuki, or Zero in them-people who Edward was at least familiar with.

Yuki sighed, and straightened the stack of papers before standing up and stretching. "Finally that's done!" She turned back to Edward, who was still sitting on the bench. "I just have to go and drop this off. Wait here, okay?"

The alchemist shrugged and nodded, watching as Yuki ran off. A few minutes passed, and Edward began feeling a little restless.

"Hey, there cutie!"

Edward's head snapped up. _Cutie?_ His gaze immediately locked on the two girls coming over.

His first thought was that they had put on way too much make up. His second thought was that they looked slightly creepy, swinging their hips in unison. _Is that supposed to look sexy?_ He wondered with disgust.

Unfortunately they either ignored his obvious distaste, or they were completely oblivious to it. They sat down on either side of him. Edward was about to bluntly reject them, until the dark-haired one on his left spoke up.

"So, honey, tell us-how did you come across such handsome looks? I had always thought only the Night Class would have such hot guys."

An idea began to form, and Edward smirked. _Jackpot._

"Come on, ladies, you should know that the best looks come naturally," the blonde replied smoothly. He had never really dated or taken an interest in such a relationship, but like the average teenager, he knew the basics of flirting.

The two giggled, and Edward had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"So, what about me and the Night Class? There are absolutely no other guys like me in the Day Class?" questioned Edward. "Not that I'm complaining, of course," he added.

The girl on his right answered this time. "None! We just had the luck to come across you, babe."

"The Night Class boys are to die for," piped up the other girl. "They have flawless skin, and don't get me started on their _eyes_. I could stare at them for hours. Every single one of them… are so _mesmerizing_...it's like they were a gift from Heaven!"

Edward couldn't tell if these girls were just obsessed with the Night Class male population and exaggerating, or if they were actually telling the truth. But he had a feeling that whatever the problem at Cross Academy was-the Night Class was involved.

"It was nice to meet such lovely women, but I have to get ready for one of my later classes," lied Edward.

Both girls pouted, but waved goodbye cheerily as Edward nearly bolted around the corner. He hoped he would never have to bump into them again.

Just then, Yuki walked up. She smiled when she spotted Edward. "Hey, I'm sorry that took longer than expected."

Edward gave her a relieved grin. He was lucky that Yuki hadn't come around that corner earlier and seen those two girls draped over him. "That's okay." After some hesitation, he added, "I ran into some fangirls just now. They're really obsessed with the Night Class, huh?"

Yuki's eyes widened, and she looked at the ground. "Yeah." Edward swore he caught a hint of a blush on her face. Was she a fangirl too? It seemed unlikely but…

"A-anyway, I wanted to ask if you would be willing to help me and Zero with the Disciplinary Committee for today? All you have to do is keep the Day Class apart from the Night Class."

_So instead of fangirling over _them _I'll make them fangirl over _me_?_ Edward thought sarcastically. Nevertheless, he replied, "Sure." It would be a good chance to see the Night Class students up close, anyway.

Yuki brightened and joyfully nodded. "Alright then!" She then proceeded to drag Edward-to where, he had no clue.

* * *

><p>Half an hour after dinner, Edward was standing in front of the Moon Dormitory Gate, which happened to be identical to the Sun Dorm's Gate. Unsurprisingly, fangirls-and fanboys-were squealing and chattering, waiting for the doors to open, and for the Night Class to emerge.<p>

Yuki was bravely attempting to deter the fangirls from waiting, despite knowing that her efforts would most likely be in vain. "It's curfew time for students in the Day Class! You have to go back to your dorm!" she yelled.

The crowd responded in equal fervor. "Just because you're a Prefect doesn't mean you can boss us around!"

Before the shouting got any worse, a loud click came from the gates, and everyone gasped.

Edward's jaw dropped. He quickly shut his mouth with a snap, but his shock clearly shone on his face. He couldn't believe it-the Night Class students _were_ absolutely gorgeous.

_Every_ _single one _of them had perfect, pale skin, and stunning features. Edward could barely bring himself to look at their eyes. He locked gazes with a long, dark haired student, who had deep red-brown eyes, and Edward couldn't look away. And it wasn't just because they were beautiful. Something else intrigued the blonde alchemist, and before he could place it, suddenly the entire crowd of Day Class students rushed at the Night Class.

Edward immediately realized how inconvenient his height was, even among high school students, and roughly pushed through the throng of black-clothed people to see Yuki on her hands and knees.

Before he could reach her, the same person who Edward had been staring at a few moments ago was there, helping the poor girl up. As he got closer, he could make out some of the words they were saying.

"Are you okay, Yuki? Those students are always difficult to manage."

"Kaname!" she gasped.

So Kaname was his name. Edward racked his brain, wondering if he had heard that name somewhere before. It seemed vaguely familiar...but he didn't know why.

Yuki shot up on her feet. "Yes, I'm fine!"

Kaname smiled softly, but Edward could tell it wasn't from happiness. "You're always so formal with me. It makes me sad…"

As they made conversation, it seemed to the blonde teen that Yuki had a close relationship with Kaname. Would that mean she knew what was going on in the Night Class? Why they _all_ appeared so perfect? Sure, a few people can look pretty and get away with it, but there was something suspicious about that entire student body.

Edward watched as Kaname made to place his hand on the top of Yuki's head. Suddenly, someone grabbed the arm, and Edward was shocked to see it was Zero. Where had he been anyway?

Immediately, the air was filled with tension. _Definitely not a good relationship,_ mused Edward. _Maybe because of Yuki? _

Kaname jerked his arm out of Zero's grip, and continued after his fellow classmates.

There was a beat of silence, before Zero suddenly turned on the crowd of Day Class students and began to yell at them. Immediately they all scattered and ran for their lives.

Edward sweat-dropped. Zero sure could be scary at times.

Yuki walked up to the alchemist, and said quite sheepishly, "I'm really sorry about that. It wasn't a very good first impression on the school, was it?"

"It's fine," Edward replied. "Does that happen every time?"

Yuki grinned. "Pretty much. We're used to it."

"So why did you take the job anyway?" questioned Edward. It sure didn't make sense to willingly get trampled by fangirls every day.

Yuki frowned, and glanced at Zero, who answered for her. "None of your business," he retorted coldly before briskly walking away, with Yuki in tow.

Edward couldn't say he was very surprised.

* * *

><p>* I've never actually woken up a friend like this before. What's something you had to do to a friend to wake them up? Or vice versa? I would love to hear!<p>

** Honestly, I have no idea if this is really what Cross Academy looks like-I took it off a map from the Internet. I apologize if this is not what you imagine it to be or if it's wrong. Just tell me if you want the link to the map, and I'll put it up on my profile. (You can also find it if you just Google "Map of Cross Academy")

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Alright so I have a few things to put here, that I was going to do as footnotes, but it ended up really long, and I think the string of stars looked out of place when I read the chapter over. So here are the things I wanted to address:

Cursing. Yes, this is rated T but I just want people to be aware that there will be cursing. Not a lot of it, but if you're uncomfortable with that I suggest you either ignore it or don't read.

The thing between Edward and Dave may seem a little weird, especially Dave's reaction. I'll explain it in later chapters, but I kind of feel like that expresses a little of Dave's character. Here's a hint: his worst fear is being left alone. I also wanted to develop a little more of Edward and Dave's relationship with each other, which will continue throughout the story.

Also, you may have noticed that I used some quotes from the actual manga. I will put in things from the original Vampire Knight manga or anime, just to warn people. If you recognize the lines-_they are not mine_, and they belong to their rightful owner.

Thank you for all your support! I appreciate the lovely follows and reviews! :D


	3. A Secret Undetected

Note: So, I think I am going to begin addressing people who have favorited/followed and reviewed. I am sorry to all the previous people who do not have their name here. This is because I deleted my old chapters and am now rewriting the entire story, and everything is a little confusing. However, I will be putting my best effort into completing this story, and that includes being consistent. Thanks everyone!

Thank you **Full Lunar, Dark Meow Meow Kitten of Doom, crim grin, Mistress Belfray, Ktteddy, High-Liter, Sam's Laptop, StuffStuff, NinerFower.94, Sceonn, Magician Girl Mirani, Kazaru13, queenyuri, Observer-chan, VolietAngel, Rickley, DragonicSonic, shadow of eyes, HydroRecon, artjsh, TheStoryDreamer, kelseygrimes95, bookqueen173,** and **The Wizard Alchemist** for putting this story (and me!) in their favorite/following lists! I really appreciate it!

**Brenne**: Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad that you've come back! Hope you enjoy!

**Guest #1:** Thank you for reviewing! And yes, Vampire Knight is a good manga. I recommend you read it, although I do admit that I have stumbled upon fanfiction in which I have not watched/read the original work. :)

**Guest #2:** I've tickled someone's foot before too! I also really enjoy writing about Edward and Dave. Ed really does have a desire to keep people he's close to safe. It would be strange if he didn't have someone he wanted to protect.

**Guest #3:** Thank you so much! Your review really does mean a lot to me. I am finishing up Chapter Four. I have another fanfiction story that I am currently working on, and hopefully I will be able to get some of that up soon.

**Guest #4:** I agree. It's really strange to have a world in which science is so prominent clash into one that contains the supernatural. I will try to update, but I am horrendously slow and lazy. Chapter Four is a little harder to write...for reasons I cannot say. Anyway, I am hoping to get that up soon! Thank you for reviewing!

**Revised Edition: If you haven't read the revised first chapter I would highly suggest you read that first. This version is very different from the previous one. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Date Re-Published: April 19, 2015<p>

Word Count: 3,278

Pages: 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Secret Undetected<strong>

There were three things that Edward Elric could use to describe Cross Academy:

1. Classes sucked

2. Teachers were assholes

3. Roommates were the worst possible idea invented

Things just went downhill from there.

The day began with Edward's first class, Biology. He had wanted to get into a more advanced class, but was refused. It was a rather boring lesson, and despite the fact that Edward hadn't really breached that topic during his alchemy studying, it was still a very easy concept to understand and comprehend. Unfortunately that wasn't true for everybody else.

Edward stared at the boy raising his hand _yet again_ and groaned softly. He glanced at the teacher, and could tell that she was struggling to keep her temper under control.

Edward suddenly discovered a newfound respect for this teacher-she had a lot of patience. _And she doesn't punch her students through the wall...and then tell them to fix it._

And although she held his respect...exactly why did she have to call on him again in the first place? If Edward was the teacher, he would have just decided to ignore the idiot and proceed with the lesson-for the other student's sake.

"Could you show us how to do that one more time? I got most of it but I didn't really understand…"

Edward's head met the table with a quiet 'thud'.

The next class seemed to be more interesting, but then Edward met the teacher. He was a burly man and immediately reminded the blonde teen of Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist.

Luckily, or rather, unluckily, his appearance said nothing at all about himself as a person. His introduction was: "Today we will be working on these handouts I will pass out."

The entire class was spent in silence, focused on finishing the worksheets as quick as possible to avoid the extra homework.

Edward couldn't say the following class was any better, either. Especially when Dave stood up and introduced him to the class. Edward had to weave a complicated lie about his whole life, and it only got worse when they began to seem interested and started asking questions. Thankfully, the teacher stopped it from getting any further…but Edward knew that Dave was going to pay later.

When lunch came around, Edward was exhausted. He had no idea how he would get through the next couple of classes.

Yuki and Dave attempted to cheer him up. They even made fun of the teachers, and Edward felt a little better. It lifted his spirits just watching them try and make him laugh.

Despite his remaining negative feelings, the blonde teen acted more upbeat for the sake of his friends. They had put in the effort, and Edward didn't really want to see their disappointment when they noticed that their tactics hadn't worked.

But the fact that they had noticed at all was something that surprised the blonde. Even though they had only been friends for a couple of days, they cared: and because of this, Edward knew they could be trusted. He wasn't someone who relied on others freely-it took time, and they had to earn it. It was a gut feeling, but Edward could tell that Yuki, Dave, and even Zero would be loyal friends.

It was nice to be able to fully trust people his age-Alphonse and Winry were his only other companions...and Ling Yao and Lan Fan. And Xiao-Mei.

Well, okay, maybe he did have a good group of friends, but it was also true that many people he met couldn't be trusted.

That's what happens when you work for the military.

For the rest of the day, Edward decided to be more involved in his classes. It was also nice to just pretend to be a regular student struggling along with the rest of the class.

When night came that day, he was almost back to his former self.

* * *

><p>"IT'S THE WEEKEND!" yelled Dave.<p>

"Who didn't know that?" Edward grumbled, annoyed. He was excited that he had survived an entire week of classes, but his lack of sleep, added with his over-excited roommate made him more than a little moody.

"Don't be so down!" Yuki exclaimed. "Aren't you glad that the Headmaster allowed you to come to town with Zero and I?"

Yuki had learned that she was going with Zero to town for some chores, and immediately persuaded her father to let Edward come as well. She had tried to get Dave to join the group, but he sheepishly admitted that he had to complete his homework from a couple weeks ago.

Edward shrugged, and Yuki rolled her eyes.

It was only a couple of hours later when the blonde alchemist found himself walking along the streets of town. Yuki was as cheerful as ever while Zero had the usual scowl and don't-you-dare-talk-to-me aura.

As Yuki was rambling, she suddenly spun around and pointed at both Zero and Edward. "Hey, you two look bored!" she accused. "We should be enjoying ourselves!"

"There's nothing to enjoy," deadpanned Zero. Edward struggled not to laugh.

Yuki stared at him like he had three heads. "_What_?! Stop being a killjoy and _come on_!" She grabbed Zero's sleeve and began to drag him along.

The three were nearly done with the errands when Yuki spotted a jacket and began to check it out.

"We should get back before sunset," Zero reminded them.

"Don't worry," Yuki replied, not taking her eyes off the article of clothing. "The Night Class has today off so they won't be coming out of their dorm."

Edward raised his eyebrows. That was interesting news. Before he could ask anything about it, Yuki walked over to Zero and placed the sleeve on the silver haired teen's arm, measuring.

Yuki said something to Zero in a hushed voice, and Edward knew that it was probably a good idea to leave the two alone for a bit. He wandered to the other side of the street, and spotted a glove stand.

Walking up to it, Edward's eyes immediately zoned in on a pair of pure white gloves, alike to the ones he was wearing currently. He took off his left glove, stuffed it in his pocket, and then tried on the white glove. It fit rather well, and Edward immediately took the other glove. He paid the man, and just as he was about to turn, something caught his eye.

It was a pair of black, fingerless gloves-nothing out of the ordinary-but what had him freeze was the red marking on the back of each glove. Proudly displayed for all to see was a dragon eating it's own tail, and a six-pointed star in the middle.

The Ouroboros...the homunculi.

Shit.

Edward turned toward the elderly man in the booth, to ask him exactly where he got those, but when he looked up, the salesman had disappeared.

The blonde alchemist knew something was going on, and he knew that there was a high chance that the homunculi were involved. But Edward also knew that he couldn't do anything at the moment, especially on his own. _Maybe I'll be making a call to Mustang sooner than I'd thought._

A tap on his shoulder made him spin around, body tense for a fight, only to see Yuki and Zero. "Hey, are you okay? Did you find something you liked?"

Edward gave them a quick smile. "Yeah, everything's fine. I found a nice pair of gloves. Never know when you'll need another, right?" He laughed nervously.

Yuki eyed him warily, but didn't say anything about it. "Well, I know a good diner around here, so we're heading there. Is that okay with you?"

Edward nodded. "Sure, I'm starving!"

* * *

><p>When Yuki had said a 'good' diner, Edward had immediately categorized the diner as 'average' and not 'amazing'. But that was what it was-at least to Edward, anyway.<p>

He had been shoveling a large, juicy, mouth-watering steak down his throat for the past ten minutes as Yuki and Zero talked.*

"Zero, you should eat something too. I'll treat you for carrying all that stuff!"

"I wanted to eat shio ramen," Zero responded duly, and Edward tuned the rest of the conversation out, too focused on his meal.

But when Yuki slammed her glass on the table, he couldn't help but listen. "Somehow you know a lot of things about me, but I don't know much about you!"

Zero was silent for a moment before saying, "I had a younger brother..he died...that day."

Edward wondered what 'that day' was, but it definitely sounded like Zero had a painful past. "I have a younger brother," he piped up, trying to lighten the mood.

Yuki turned her attention to him. "What's he like?"

Edward grinned, and began to retell stories from his childhood. A couple of them were with Winry, when Al still had a human body. Most of them were after, and Edward had to modify them a little.

Edward was just recounting one of the times when Al had hid an entire litter of cats from him when two girls came up to them.

"Excuse me, are you from the Cross Academy Night Class?" she questioned, looking directly at Zero. He just stared at her, and Edward could read the surprise on his face.

"Oh you are!" she exclaimed, without waiting for a response.

"Wait-" Yuki tried.

"Students from the elite class aren't like everyone else," continued the girl. "There's someone named Aido in the Night Class, right?"

Zero stood abruptly, and turned towards the exit. "I'm leaving."

"Wait for me outside!" Yuki called to him as he slammed the door shut.

Edward blinked in shock for a second. That was weird. He knew that there was something off about the Night Class...but how did that include Zero? And why did he react that way? Zero seemed to be holding a grudge against the Night Class. Was it something to do with his brother's death?

Questions swirled around in Edward's head but he ignored them for the time being. "I'll pay for the bill," he offered. Yuki opened her mouth to protest, but then apparently thought better of it, and only muttered a 'thank you' before exiting.

Edward dug out a wad of cash from his pocket, paid, and then walked out of the diner. Yuki and Zero were nowhere in sight. Edward looked around and spotted one of Zero's bags that he had been carrying. _What would have him in such a hurry that would make him drop it?_

A sudden wail alerted Edward, and he immediately sprinted that way, grabbing the bag on his way. The alchemist arrived at an alleyway, and first noticed the pile of what looked like sand. Yuki and Zero were standing there with two boys that Edward quickly realized were from the Night Class.

"What ha-"

One of the Night Class boys put a finger to his lips and Edward frowned, but complied. He watched as they walked past him, Yuki and Zero trailing behind them. Just then the noticed how Yuki was holding her arm, and the blood seeping out.

She stopped and caught his eye before shaking her head and catching up to Zero.

Edward stood in place and just watched as the four walked away in silence. He glanced back at the sand and bent down, letting the grains run through his fingers. Edward was pretty sure something more happened, and that this sand was a part of it. _I need information,_ he thought, frustrated. _More information._

Looking up, he saw that the four Cross Academy students were almost out of sight. Looking back at the strange sand one more time, he grabbed a couple of pinches, and put it in one of his gloves before running over to join the group.

* * *

><p>Back in his dorm room, Edward emptied the sand into a plastic bag and hid it in his suitcase. He considered calling Mustang, but eventually decided against it. He was too tired to get into an argument with the Flame Alchemist.<p>

Instead, Edward got into his bed, and pulled the blankets up to his chin. He sighed, rubbing his right shoulder, just above the automail port, before settling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>With a loud gasp, Edward sat up so suddenly that he nearly tumbled off the bed. His breathing was ragged, and his heart was pumping like he had run a marathon. His fear slowly faded away and he looked around. As his eyes slowly got used to the dark, and he focused on the familiar outlines of his school dorm room.<p>

The blonde alchemist placed a hand to his forehead. The dream he had…he swore that…_something_ about it was…

* * *

><p><em>He knew he was somewhere dark. Edward glanced up and spotted a sliver of the moonlight piercing through the leaves of the trees. <em>

Trees? _Edward realized. He must be in a forest. The teen bit his lip and clenched his fists before looking down in surprise. He was in his normal attire, not the school uniform. The black clothing, the white gloves, the red coat-it was all there. _

_Deciding to ignore that detail, Edward trudged forward. Despite not knowing where he was, something in his gut was telling him that he was on the right track._

_It was only a few minutes until he came into a clearing. It was shaped in a perfect circle, and was covered in bright, silver flowers. Their beauty was breathtaking, and Edward wondered if they were specifically grown to shine under the moon's light._

_A sudden rustle in the opposite direction of the clearing caused Edward to stiffen and he quickly hid behind a rather large oak tree. Carefully making sure that his movements were completely silent, the blonde teen crouched down and slowly peeked from behind the tree. His breathing was purposely slowed, and he was thankful for the tall blades of grass that helped conceal his location._

_A man was standing in the middle of the clearing. Edward could only see him from a side profile, but he could tell he was smirking. _

_A young girl bounced out from where the man was looking. She could have easily passed for a student at Cross Academy-she only looked about fifteen years old._

Is this her dad or something? _wondered Edward. He considered revealing himself, but decided against it immediately. They didn't seem like they were about to do something suspicious, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Edward frowned as he watched them. _That man…

_The girl was giggling as she was making her way over to the man, Edward noticed a gleam in his eyes. Before the alchemist could react, the man suddenly bolted forward and grabbed the girl, who stared at him with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but then froze, as the man did something to her neck._

_Edward tried to get up, to say something, to stop that man, but he couldn't move a muscle. All he could do was watch as the man opened his mouth, his oddly sharpened teeth glistening in the pale moonlight, and bit down._

* * *

><p>A vampire. It was a dream about a vampire.<p>

_But why would I have a dream about a vampire? _Edward stressed. _They can't even possibly exist. _

He decided to brush off the nightmare. It was just one among many, right? Edward had had his fair share of odd dreams.

Yawning, he silently got out of bed. Edward knew it was very unlikely that he would be getting anymore sleep despite his exhaustion. He checked the time (fortunately the clock glowed in the dark). To his surprise it was 11:45-it wasn't even midnight.

Edward sighed, realizing he had a lot of free time, and made his way to the bathroom. He took his time changing into his uniform, and just as he had finished off tying his trademark braid, Edward heard a noise. It sounded like a rustle of leaves, most likely it was just the wind blowing past. But it was better to be safe than sorry, and with his military instincts kicking in, he felt it was a good idea just to check.

Edward yanked open the door and first went over to Dave. To his immense relief, the brunette was completely fine albeit tangled rather viciously in his sheets.

Taking a deep breath, Edward before turned back toward his bed. It had been nothing. Just the wind.

As the teen sat down in his bed, something caught his eye. A movement in his peripheral vision. Edward frowned. That was definitely not just a pile of leaves.

He slowly creeped over to the window and silently unlocked it. Pushing it up, Edward cautiously peered out of it.

A cool breeze, signaling early spring, blasted Edward's bangs back. He squinted and his gaze focused on two dark figures. They seemed to be making their way down the pathway back to the main building.

_I have to follow them!_ Edward immediately sprang into action. He snatched his room key from the nightstand and stuffed it into his pocket before grabbing the edges of the window and pulled himself up onto it.

The blonde alchemist crouched on the windowsill for a moment, completely still, before leaping off the ledge.

He hit the ground with the balls of his feet, and immediately curled into a tight ball, rolling with the momentum. He stood up quickly, and did a mental check for injuries. Coming up with nothing, Edward refocused on his targets. They were an uncomfortable distance away, but there was nothing Edward could hide behind. He had to settle with watching them from afar.

It wasn't long until the two figures approached the gate, and to his shock, opened it with ease. They quickly slipped through before closing it behind them, blocking Edward's view of them.

Narrowing his eyes, the blonde alchemist darted forward and checked the locks on the gate. Nothing seemed out of place, and Edward knew that one of them had to be carrying the key. _And how would they have gotten that?_ He questioned.

Fortunately, they had left the gate unlocked. It was probably because they were going to return, but the fact that they had left it open meant that they definitely weren't expecting someone to follow them. Edward knew that most people would've been more cautious. So did that mean they weren't a couple of dangerous assassins?

_Still, it's pretty suspicious._ The alchemist carefully opened the gate an inch, and just caught sight of the figures turning the the corner. He opened the gate a little more, and slipped through the gap before quickly rushing over to the corner and peering out behind it.

They surprised Edward once again. Instead of heading to the main building, like he had first assumed, the figures were walking down the road leading toward the Moon Dormitory. _To the Night Class..._

Following them, Edward soon had to pause again as the two stopped. He hid under a couple of bushes, staying as still as possible to limit the amount of rustling his movements caused. They seemed to be talking, and Edward had to inch closer to catch their words.

Before he could get close enough, the two stopped and began to take out weapons, and Edward had a feeling that they weren't the normal kind.

Suddenly two Night Class students appeared, and the people Edward had been following immediately aimed their weapons at the newcomers.

The taller one of the two spoke. "Did you come out to welcome us _vampires?_"

* * *

><p>*Okay, so I just looked Edward's favorite food up, and I'm pretty sure it's steak, but if anyone wants to correct me, feel free.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Finally, Edward realizes that vampires actually exist. But what is he going to do about it? Anyway, I'm trying not to give away too much at the beginning, but yes, the homunculi are involved. Unfortunately (for you), I'm planning for the next few chapters to just be focused on the vampire stuff, and nothing much about the homunculi. I don't want the _plan_ to be out yet...hehehe.

And by the way, I just want to know if you are enjoying this version more than the last one (I know I'm very excited to be writing it!) Reviews are much appreciated, and you can PM me anytime you like.

So yeah, until next time!


End file.
